El Rey Destructor De asalto Y La Princesa Oji-Verde
by Marlene-Sempai
Summary: Tachibana salva al hermano menor de Fujimon. este le invita a cenar en su casa en señal de agradecimiento. lo que el no sabe es que Tachiba comienza a enamorarse de el. provocando que toda la familia de Fujimon se ponga feliz. al fin su hermano mayor tendria una novia. podrá el inocente de fujimon darse cuenta de los sentimientos de Hotaru.
Otro día más de clases, las horas pasaron dando fin a la jornada estudiantil.

La tercera integrante de Toy-Gun-Gun Tachibana-Hotaru se dirigía a su apartamento, el cual quedaba muy cerca del parque central. Ahí miro encantada como los arboles de cerezo se lucían mostrando su majestuosidad. Los colores rosados de los pétalos brillaban con fuerza ante los dorados rayos del sol y el precioso color azul del cielo no se quedaba atrás.

Dio media vuelta dispuesta a marcharse, pero unos gritos infantiles llamaron su atención. Vio claramente como un pequeño niño de 4 años era acorralado por tres perros callejeros.

Sus piernas corrieron los mas que pudieron, logro sujetar al pequeño en sus manos. Pero los canes se abalanzaron sobre ella haciéndola caer. Por instinto Tachibana se puso de cara contra el suelo, protegiendo al niño con sus manos y usándose a sí misma como un escudo.

Las personas que estaban ahí trataban de ayudar pero solo empeoraban las cosas.

El bullicio alteraba a los animales, estos no dejaban de morder a Tachibana. Uno la tenía presa del pie izquierdo. El segundo del brazo de derecho y tercero la tenía sujeta del hombro muy cerca del cuello.

 **-¡ONE-CHAN!** -Grito el niño en llanto al ver como la sangre de la joven se escurría y salpicaba todo a su paso. Lo único que podía hacer era llamar desesperado a su hermano mayor. Como se arrepentía de haber salido sin permiso de casa.

En otro lado del parque Fujimoto buscaba a su hermano pequeño, sin duda lo castigaría por darse a la fuga. Su instinto de hermano mayor le decía que algo malo estaba sucediendo. La opresión en su pecho crecía cada vez más.

La gota que derramo el vaso fueron el sonido de disparos. Corrió a toda velocidad al lugar de origen, sin pedir permiso se adentró dentro del tumulto de gente, ahí se sintió morir.

Su hermanito estaba abajo el cuerpo de un joven el cual estaba cubierto de sangre.

 **Un ataque**.-Fue su único pensamiento.

Masamune que pasaba cerca dio fin a la vida de aquellos animales, alejo los cadáveres caninos para poder ayudar a su amigo.

 **.Mat..suoka..san**.-Hotaru solo logro formular aquellas palabras, su cuerpo dolía y el sabor a sangre en su boca le impedía hablar, sus parpados empezaron a cerrarse poco a poco. La luz que una vez en sus ojos verdes brillo se extinguió como una pequeña estrella, ahora solo una densa oscuridad la rodeaba.

 **¡HOTARU!**.-Grito Matsu al ver que su compañero se quedó tieso, con cuidado separo el cuerpo de su amigo y del niño.

 **¡HOTARU RESISTE!**.-Masamune trataba de detener la sangre que salía del cuello de Tachibana.

Fujimoto reacciono de forma brusca, su lado medico salió a flote, tomo a su hermano en brazos y se dio cuenta que solo estaba inconsciente y sin herida alguna. Pero en Hotaru era diferente. Su uniforme estaba bañado en sangre.

Aun con su hermano en brazos, se colocó frente a Tachibana ahí con ayuda de Masamune presionaron la herida para parar la hemorragia.

La ambulancia llego. Ahí trasladaron a los heridos al Hospital-Central-Memory.

Ambos adultos tomaron un taxi rumbo al hospital.

Las horas pasaron lentamente. Tachibana fue llevada directo a quirófano, los médicos lograron parar la hemorragia interna. Ahora descansaba en la sala de recuperación, con varias bolsas de transfusión de sangre.

Los médicos dieron el aviso a Masamune de que tal vez en tres días ella despertaría.

El espíritu de lucha de Tachibana sorprendió a todo el personal médico. La pequeña de 15 años no se dejó vencer ante la muerte.

Masamune solo sonrió ante los murmullo de las enfermeras y médicos, sin duda Tachibana era alguien especial. Por eso la sola idea de perderlo causaba un dolor muy grande en su pecho. Sin poder evitarlo unas lágrimas traicioneras se deslizaron por su afligido rostro. Sus ojos azules reflejaban todo su dolor.

Fujimoto solo miraba desde lejos, su hermano menor descansaba en emergencias debido al fuerte desmayo.

Internamente daba gracias a su rival el haber protegido a su hermano.

Los tres días pasaron. Matsu aviso a Yuki sobre lo ocurrido. Ahora los dos esperaban que su amigo despertara.

Familiares de Hotaru-Tachibana.-Hablo un doctor de ojos cansados y canas blancas.

 **-¡Nosotros!**.-Corearon Matsu y Yuki.

 **-la paciente se encuentra estable y consiente en unos minutos podrán pasar a verla.**

Aquellas palabras aliviaron sus corazones. Pero una duda se sembró en ellos causando un alboroto catastrófico en su interior.

 **¡Tachiban-Kun es mujer!** -Pregunto Yuki al borde un colapso nervioso.

Masamune no contesto, solo se desmayó como un costal de papas en el suelo.

Y como si fuera magia Fujimoto quien escucho todo se desmayó igual que Masamune. Solo que a él, las enfermeras lo levantaron apunta de patadas.

 **¡MATSU!.** -Yukimura grito como si no hubiera un mañana.

Cuando Masamune despertó lo primero que hizo fue pellizcarse los brazos.

 **Matsu**.-Llamo Yukimura. **-Si Tachibana-kun es mujer tendras que eliminar la tercera regla**. Declaro el francotirador al saber que Matsu podía sacar a Tachibana del equipo. **Si te atreves a botarla me retiro de Toy-Gun-Gun.** -Murmuro en el tono más oscuro que un mangaka puede tener.

Masamune quedo sin habla, por primera vez en la visa Yuki se revelaba ante él. Iba a contestarle pero un joven doctor les aviso que podían pasar a ver la joven.

Los dos corrieron donde el medico señalaba. Ahí estaba Tachibana mirando molesta todas las agujas clavadas en su piel.

 **A tachibana no le gustan las agujas**.-Murmuro para sí misma.

 **Hotaru.** -llamaron los dos hombres.

 **-¡Matsuoka-san, Yukimura-san!-¡Qué bueno que están aquí!**.-Grito feliz la pequeña oji-verde al ver a sus amigos.

Estos solo corrieron donde ella, para abrazarla.

 **-¿Cómo estás?** -Preguntaron a dúo.

 **-Estoy algo cansada**.-Contesto la oji-verde.

 **-¿Tachibana-kun, jamás mides las consecuencias de tus actos no?**

 **-Jeje creo que no.**

 **-Matsuoka-san sabe algo del niño.**

 **-Él está bien Hotaru.**

 **-Qué bueno, tuve mucho miedo de que los perros lo hubieran lastimado.**

 **-Él está ileso, pero tú pareces una momia con tantas vendas.** -Bromeo el Host, ganándose un adorable reproche.

 **¡MATSUOKA-SAN**!-Tachibana inflo sus cachetes en señal de protesta.

 **Matsu tiene razón, pareces una momia, pero una momia muy linda**.-. Yukimura al decir eso se puso muy rojo, estaba seguro que los tomates y los semáforos le tendrían envidia.

Tachibana sonrió, al parecer el doctor les había hablado de más.

 **Tachibana-san.** -Una voz llamo su atención, ahí en la puerta estaba Fujimoto-Takatora junto con el pequeño.

 **-¡One-chaaaan**!-Grito el pequeño mientras corría donde su heroína. **¡Gracias por salvarme One-chan!**

 **-No me des las gracias, cualquiera lo hubiera hecho.-Murmuro apenada la jovencita.-¿Por cierto cuál es tu nombre?**

 **-¡Me llamo Hiro!**

 **-Muchas gracias por proteger a mi hermano Tachibana-san.** -agradeció el rey de asalto.

 **-¡HERMANOOO!.** -Gritaron todos.

 **-¡Silencio!**.-Una enfermera que pasaba los regaño.

 **-Ahora que los veo de cerca si se parecen**.-Murmuro Tachibana.-A **mbos eran rubio–claro de ojos color marrón.**

 **-Hai, Ni-chama es mi hermano, ¿One-chan cuando te den de alta, quieres cenar en mi casa?.-Pregunto el pequeño trepador ya que este no dejaba de lanzar mirada asesinas a Masamune y Yukimura. Literalmente les estaba diciendo: ¡Largo de aquí!**

Estos solo lo miraron feo. Aquel mocoso empezaba a caerles mal.

Fujimoto sonrió ya conocía a su hermano y su territorialidad con las personas.

 **-Tachibana-san, por favor acepte la invitació** n.-Rogo el joven doctor.

 **-Le doy mi palabra que iré Fujimoto-san, pero quisiera esperar unas semanas, hasta que mis heridas cierren.**

-Takatora acepto y despidiéndose de manera educada se marchó junto con su hermano.

-Yuki y Matsu que hasta entonces se mantuvieron al margen. Empezaron el interrogatorio, lo cual los llevo a ser semi-golpeados por la joven.

El alboroto de los gritos llevo al Mangaka y al Host a ser botados del hospital.

Tachibana sonrió feliz. Fujimoto le parecía una persona respetable, admirable y por sobre todo muy lindo.

Aunque ella quisiera negarlo en su corazón empezaba a enamorarse del Rey destructor de asalto.

Continuara.


End file.
